


孤儿院

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan





	1. Chapter 1

义工史蒂夫去孤儿院工作，任务就是陪小朋友唱歌跳舞玩游戏，他被分配了一个名叫吧唧的漂亮小男孩，只是有些跛脚。  
两人开开心心的玩完一天以后吧唧不愿意让他走，史蒂夫只能安慰他自己下周还会来  
第二周来实现诺言的史蒂夫被告知不能和上周同样的小朋友玩，因为不能让小朋友对他有依赖感。  
史蒂夫只好和新的小朋友玩，但是一旁看到他和别人玩的吧唧直接哭鼻子了，史蒂夫没有办法就趁着管理的人没有看见又带着吧唧玩。  
就这么偷偷的，史蒂夫一直和吧唧玩了两个月，不过还是不幸被他们的老师发现了，因为吧唧总是去问老师史蒂夫哥哥到底什么时候来。  
史蒂夫临走前被告知以后还是不要来了，再这样下去就不好办了  
“这里的孩子最需要的不是吃的穿的，他们最渴望的是爱和陪伴，如果你给他了，就要一直给他，千万不要诱惑了他再抛他不顾，这样可不是爱心。”  
“你终归有不再来的那一天，如果他对你形成了依赖，那对他才是更大的伤害。”  
因为老师的这些话，即使总是想念那个在自己身边蹦跶的小可爱，史蒂夫也真的没再来了，他没有要收养孩子的打算，这样做的确是个不怎么负责任的举动。  
本以为就这么结束了的故事，在史蒂夫再一次无意中路过孤儿院时，才再继续。  
六个月过去了，在他进了孤儿院后，一眼便看见站在滑梯后面愣愣的看着他的小男孩，还是那可爱的样子，表情里满是惊喜，但是吧唧并没有跑过来找他，史蒂夫也没有主动和他说话，和老师聊了一会儿便准备走了，临走时，他的袖口被一只小手抓住了，低头一看又是那双充满了泪水的大眼睛，吧唧攥着他的衣服不肯松手  
“你不是来找我的吗？”  
史蒂夫看着他委屈的样子心像是被泡在了柠檬里，他蹲下抱住这个让自己忘不掉的小男孩，说道  
…………………


	2. Chapter 2

“你不是来找我的吗？”  
史蒂夫一时不知道要怎么回答，于是他蹲下来将哭的越来越凶的小孩抱住，先是有些无措的看向一旁的老师，然后又将目光转回到扎在自己怀里的人  
“我....” 史蒂夫实在不知道要怎么说，我是来看你的？那的确是骗了他，而且还给了吧唧希望，他可不知道自己下一次过来会是什么时候。  
还是说我只是路过？他敢保证如果他说出来了，小孩儿能直接在他怀里哭到断气。  
“我..我一直...一直等你...” 吧唧的声音闷闷的，不断抽噎着，但是紧抓着他的小手一点也不放松。  
史蒂夫被他的话弄得更加难受，将吧唧抱起来，一边拍着他的后背安抚着一边说道  
“我这不是来了吗，乖，不哭了。”  
他就这么一直安慰着小孩直到他呼吸平稳，似乎是哭得累了睡过去了，史蒂夫仍然不敢放松，因为那双搂着自己脖子的手还一点没有泄力  
“他之前总是问你。”老师小声的冲他说  
“后来问的少了我们以为他都忘了，没想到是一直自己憋着呢。”  
史蒂夫想笑一笑回应老师却怎么也笑不出来，他以为吧唧对他会像是有了新玩具就扔了旧的一样，不会记挂多久，他万万没想到事情会变成现在这样。  
史蒂夫又抱着他睡了一会儿，越睡越熟的小孩一点没有要清醒的迹象，他甚至都感觉到自己的肩上湿了一小块，史蒂夫完全不知道自己刚刚还是一脸愁容的表情现在变得有多温柔。  
“把他给我吧，我带他回去睡。” 再次回来的老师见他还在抱着吧唧便要接过来。史蒂夫想要拒绝，然而老师已经抱住了小孩儿的腰，一瞬间他又想起老师之前和他说的话，紧接着双手便只能无力的松开。  
睡梦中的小孩挣扎了两下，老师赶紧拍着他的后背哄着，一边小声的对他说  
“没关系，你走吧。”  
史蒂夫有些犹豫着要不要走，他觉得或许他应该等吧唧醒了再走，再或者.....  
“我可以....”  
“罗杰斯。”  
史蒂夫刚想说话就被打断了，明白老师是什么意思，他只能不再开口。老师似乎也看出了他的犹豫，向他点了点头便抱着吧唧转身进了学生宿舍。  
自从那天走后，史蒂夫的一颗心像是无时无刻被那双抓着自己衣角的手紧紧地攥着，说不出的难受，就在他说服自己不要再想了的时候，孤儿院的老师打来了电话  
“您好，是史蒂夫 罗杰斯先生吗”  
“我是您之前做义工的孤儿院的老师。”  
“实在抱歉，您能过来一趟吗？”  
“不是工作的事，吧唧您还记得吧，他发了高烧，一直哭闹着要您来，我们也没有....罗杰斯先生？”


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫听到老师说吧唧生病了找他，脑子嗡的一下，剩下的什么也听不见了，二话不说的赶去了孤儿院。  
等他被老师带进医务室，没进屋就先听到了里面传来的哭声，还夹杂着几声咳嗽。史蒂夫赶紧进去，即使没看到被老师包围着的小孩，他也先开口说道  
“吧唧？乖，不哭了”  
话落便挤进人群，将哭的撕心裂肺的小孩抱在怀里，一边拍着他的背一边继续安慰  
“我来了，史蒂夫来了，不哭了。”  
怀里的人一边哭一边抽噎的说道  
“史蒂夫...史蒂夫....咳咳..不舒服...我难受..呜呜”  
“乖不哭，不舒服更不哭了，我都来了，不哭了好不好？”  
等吧唧终于慢慢的平静了下来，那不想那么轻易放过小孩儿的病菌可不会这么老老实实的消退。  
哭叫了那么久的后果来了，吧唧不停地咳嗽，甚至时不时的干呕。可即便如此，那双抓着自己的小手一点没有放松，搂着他的脖子，几次史蒂夫想换个姿势看看他怎么样都没成功。  
“去医院吧，我现在带他去医院。”  
老师也跟着一起，路上史蒂夫一边轻抚着吧唧一边哄他睡一会儿，不知道是因为累坏了还是因为知道他来了便不再闹，还没到医院小孩儿就睡了过去。  
好在只是在抽血的时候吧唧又小声哭了两声，紧接着便又睡了过去，小孩子就是这样，发烧了就睡，史蒂夫一想到吧唧因为想见他哭了那么久就一阵阵的心疼

“这么晚了您回去吧，等输完液我带他回去就好，麻烦您了”

“没事，我也没什么事” 他当然不能又把吧唧丢在这。

史蒂夫坚持要在医院陪着小孩，一直到第二天早上吧唧才醒，暂时退了烧的吧唧眼睛还红红的，可能因为嗓子难受话也说不出来，史蒂夫先让他喝水，过了一会儿终于能说话了的小孩赶紧问道  
“你要走吗？”  
史蒂夫没说话  
“我不想让你走，史蒂乎，我不想让你走。”   
小孩因为鼻塞话都说不清楚，声音也是哑的，说着话眼看着眼泪又蓄了起来。  
见状史蒂夫赶紧说道  
“不走，我不走，一会儿吃点东西我们出院。”  
就这么轻易答应了小孩的请求的史蒂夫，一见老师回来便委婉的说道  
“老师...那个，吧唧是病毒性感冒，容易传染其他小朋友，要不...要不我带他回去住几天可以吗？”

“这....恐怕不行吧....”


	4. Chapter 4

“就几天也不行吗？等他好了我就.....” 

 

史蒂夫说一半转头看向坐在一旁的小孩，还没说出的话又被那含着泪水的大眼睛给堵了回去，小孩子的眼泪怎么说来就来呢？而且该死的，他一点都看不了吧唧掉眼泪。

 

“我们先回福利院再说吧。”

 

史蒂夫听老师这么说只好照做，他总不能在医院就和老师争。

 

结果他刚抱起来吧唧，小孩儿就搂着他的脖子说着

 

“说好你不走的史蒂夫。”

 

“乖。”

 

史蒂夫知道自己没法给小孩准确的回答，就连他都不确定自己现在到底是怎么回事，不舍得又有顾虑，毕竟这可不是一只小猫小狗，说带回家就带回家。

 

路上吧唧因为又有点发烧昏睡过去了，史蒂夫抱着他感觉怀里像有个小火炉，热的不行。

 

“老师，他又有点发烧了，明天还要去医院输液，我...”

 

“罗杰斯先生，您要想清楚，还记得我之前和您说的吗？”

 

老师的一句话又让他更加纠结，事实就是这样，他不能盲目冲动。

 

一直到下了车吧唧才有点要转醒的趋势，史蒂夫怕他醒，又一边拍着他后背一边哄着他再睡一会儿。

 

“您把他交给我吧。”

 

老师说着就上前接过了吧唧，小孩刚过去就又要醒

 

“您走吧，这边没关系的。”

 

史蒂夫当然知道老师这么说是为了吧唧，也是为了自己着想。

 

他又看了两眼吧唧，看到小孩马上就要清醒，转身就走。

 

然而他还没迈出步子就听吧唧带着刚睡醒的鼻音小声叫着他的名字。

 

史蒂夫没有回头，一直到他快到校门，就听从刚刚那边传来的哭喊声，不用想就知道是谁，那声音里还带着感冒的沙哑。

 

说的什么史蒂夫根本听不清楚，好像零星的夹杂着自己的名字，他不知道自己这样做对不对，他只能感觉到自己的脚步因为身后传来的哭喊声越来越慢，直到他再也迈不开步子。

 

“操，该死的。”

 

史蒂夫咒骂了一声，转身就往回跑，哭声离自己越来越近，直到他回到那满脸泪水的小孩面前，一把就将他抱回了怀里

 

“我在，我在，乖，不哭了。”

 

“史蒂夫...史蒂夫...” 

 

吧唧抓着他的衣服不放，一头扎在他脖颈里不出来

 

“罗杰斯先生您...您知道这样做的后果吗？”

 

“我知道，我清楚到不能再清楚了，我要养他知道吗？我要收养他。”


	5. Chapter 5

“史蒂夫！我回来了！”

 

史蒂夫看着奔向自己的小孩，至少在他看来，吧唧依旧是那个只会抱着自己哭鼻子的小屁孩。

 

他先是张开双手迎接对方冲过来的身体，然后又摸了摸扎在自己怀里脑袋，说道

 

“要叫我爸爸。”

 

“你只比我大了20岁。”

 

“20岁不能用'只'”

 

这么多年史蒂夫不厌其烦的纠正着吧唧对他的称呼，但是很明显一直没有什么效果，这个小家伙可能就没把他当过父亲，小时候高兴了还能叫两声哥哥，自从成年了，连那声哥哥都没有了。

 

“今天我们去哪里？”

 

周五的晚餐他们喜欢去外面解决，十几年来都是如此，风雨无阻，但是今天....

 

“抱歉亲爱的，我今天晚上有事。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

史蒂夫看着眼前一脸疑惑的人，他都能猜到自己说出原因后，对方能有多不满

 

“我...我今天晚上约了别人。”

 

果不其然，他眼看着吧唧的表情一点点垮了下来，然后从自己的怀里退出来，坐在一旁低着头说

 

“又是去见艾比吗？”

 

史蒂夫还没来得及点头，对方又接着说道

 

“我一点都不喜欢她。”

 

“你每次都这么说。”将近40岁的他被朋友介绍过不少的对象，但是没有一次，没有一次能让吧唧觉得满意。

 

一开始是担心小孩太小，还是以照顾他为主。后来终于等到他上了中学，可这时候已经没有什么姑娘还愿意和自己在一起，带着一个十几岁的小男孩让他不再那么受欢迎。

 

史蒂夫也不在意，他当然不会为此就放弃吧唧，这些情况早在他当年收养了小孩就想清楚了。

 

不过，如果有既能接受吧唧条件又不错的姑娘，他也没有理由拒绝不是吗。

 

史蒂夫看着小孩低头不乐意的样子，又掐了掐他的脸笑道

 

“她很喜欢你的。”

 

“我不管，我不喜欢她，一点也不喜欢。”

 

“吧唧.....”

 

“你知道我什么意思史蒂夫，你知道的，你早就知道了。”

 

史蒂夫听他这么说，刚还放在他肩膀上的手不自觉的放了下来，不想承认现实的他装傻说道

 

“我保证就算有了女朋友也不会影响我们....”

 

“会！会影响！”

 

史蒂夫还没说完，坐在一旁的人就一下站了起来

 

“吧唧，你坐下我们好好谈谈....”

 

“她就是会影响！你别装傻！你都知道！你明明知道我....”

 

“吧唧”

 

意识到对方可能要说出什么，史蒂夫赶紧拦住，只要不说出来，只要不说出来一切都不会有变化

 

 

“你明明知道我喜欢你！你不许有女朋友！也不许有老婆！”


	6. Chapter 6

“你明明知道我喜欢你！你不许有女朋友！也不许有老婆！”

 

这一天还是来了，早就察觉小孩感情的史蒂夫即使想过无数种解决的办法，但现在依旧是什么也说不出来，骂他？还是打他？当然不可能，他知道自己越是这样，吧唧就越是不会放弃，但是那又怎么办呢？他还是只会愣在这。

一个快要40岁的男人，结果却连自己儿子的感情问题都解决不了，可不可笑？

“吧唧...你只是太依赖我了，你不懂...”

“我懂！我成年了！是你总把我当成小孩！是你不敢面对你自己！”

“我25岁收养你，你是我的孩子。”

“是收养！我不是你的孩子！我都不知道自己是哪个混蛋生出来的！我....”

“吧唧！”

史蒂夫皱着眉头打断了他，他不喜欢吧唧这样。

小孩也看出他有些生气，憋着一口气在那不敢多说，低头站着，史蒂夫也只是坐着没有回应，他如果现在过去抱抱他，那这个小混蛋一定变本加厉的闹。

又过了一会儿，对方可能看他还没过去安慰，只好主动过来，用着他最熟悉的认错方式。

先是坐到他的腿上，然后搂着脖子撒娇说道

“我错了，史蒂夫，我不该这么说，你别生气。”

史蒂夫知道自己对这丝毫没有抵抗力，他也不想，于是环抱住吧唧的腰，叹了口气说道

“我晚上不去和艾比吃饭了，你想吃什么？”

“那以后也不去了吗？”

“吧唧....”

“以后也不要去了。我不喜欢她。”

史蒂夫默认的不再说话，就在他以为这次的闹剧就这么过去了的时候，吧唧又说道

“ 塔米和我告白了。”

“她是个好姑娘。” 史蒂夫当然知道小孩说这话是什么意思，那姑娘从小学就认识吧唧，就住在临街。

“她已经和我说了第二次了！” 

“那不是很好吗。”

他说完，就看刚还老实坐在他腿上的小孩瞪着他站起来

“你太过分了！”

吧唧说完转身就走

“吧唧！”

史蒂夫叫了他一声也没有回应，本来想追上去，但是刚刚发生的事情告诉他不能再这么做，他只好看着家门被摔上，然后一切回归平静，或许冷静冷静也是好的。

 

史蒂夫一直等到快要凌晨还没等到吧唧回来，实在坐不住的他刚要出门就接到了吧唧的电话

“吧唧？”

“您好罗杰斯先生，我是吧唧的朋友，您能来一趟吗？他喝多了。”

 

史蒂夫一向把吧唧管的严，至少在他知道的情况下，这是小孩第一次喝醉酒，更准确的说是，第一次在他不在的情况下喝酒。

一边想着回来要好好教训他一边赶去了酒吧。一进门就看到吧台边上趴在桌子上的小孩

“您来了，那我们也走了。” 

“谢谢你了。”史蒂夫道了谢就要把吧唧拽起来，周围人的目光让他很不舒服，也是，谁会愿意在这种地方放过一个初出茅庐的醉酒少年呢？

“史蒂夫？”

“回家了。” 

可小孩确认来了来的人是他后，开始挣扎了起来，一边滑下椅子一边躲着说

“我不回去，你也别....管我，我...我现在去找个人来一炮也...也碍不着你的事，我...啊！”

不等他说完，史蒂夫一把把他抗到肩上，努力压下去的火气被对方激的更旺。

“你放我下来！放我下来！”

肩上的人还不老实，史蒂夫毫不留情的一巴掌打在了他屁股上，这可以说是他第一次打他，就连数学考试得了F他都没这样过。

 

 

 

 

 

“回去再和你算账。”


	7. Chapter 7

“ 你老实一点！”  
史蒂夫把巴基带回家，烂醉的人在他怀里一点也不踏实，好不容易把他放到便床上便不满似的扭动着身体，皱着眉头，嘴里时不时的发出不耐烦的呜咽。  
此时此刻史蒂夫根本顾不上心疼，一想到他竟然敢自己赌气跑出去喝醉就气的要命，再加上想到之前酒吧里那群人的样子。  
他半托着巴基将他带到浴室，浑身没骨头似的人直接滑进了浴缸里。  
史蒂夫打开花洒，也不管水温到底合不合适，直接就往巴基的脑袋上冲，刚还闭着眼哼唧的人瞬间就啊的一声叫了出来  
“ 凉！凉的！”   
史蒂夫并没有停下手上的动作，源源不断的凉水从喷头里流出，浴缸里的人早已经浑身湿透，似乎也是清醒了不少，知道叫着他的名字  
“ 史蒂夫！冷！冷！”   
看着对方缩在浴缸里有些发抖，眼睛也是红的厉害，史蒂夫感觉那水像是浇在了自己心上似的，怒火就这么被生生的浇灭了，剩下的只有愧疚，他也不知道自己怎么就这样做了。  
他关掉花洒，浴缸里的人这才抬起头，不知道是被水冲的还是小孩儿又哭了，史蒂夫看着他那蓄满满泪水的大眼睛，在对上自己视线的一瞬间，眼泪像是被开了开关一样不停的往外冒。  
史蒂夫不知道他该怎么办，他现在更多的竟然是自责，这一切好像都是他一手造成的，他更不知道该怎么面对巴基，这还是他第一次在看到小孩的眼泪后毫无反应。  
两人就这么僵持了一会儿，史蒂夫叹了口气，转身就要走。  
然而他刚要迈开步子，小孩就直接从身后抱住了他，冰凉的身体直接贴在了他的背上，激的他心里生疼。  
“ 史蒂夫，我错了，我错了，你别生气，别生气好不好？”  
“ 你自己好好洗一下吧，别着凉。”   
史蒂夫转身扒开搂着自己的人，那双冰凉的手瞬间便又赶紧攥着他的胳膊  
“ 我真的错了史蒂夫，我以后不会了。”  
“ 嗯，我知道了。”  
“ 史蒂夫….”  
史蒂夫看着眼前的人，对方的眼神里透着不安和紧张，他不想让巴基这样  
“ 没事，其他的等以后再说。”  
话落，他便想推开小孩，对方却依旧抓着他的手死死不放  
“ 巴基，你….”  
他话还没说完就被吻住了，一时没有反应过来的他等意识到现在正在发生什么的时候，一把推开了对方  
“ 别再胡闹了巴基！”  
“ 史蒂夫，史蒂夫求求你，就这一次也好，我真的喜欢你，真的…”   
说完他便又吻了上来，史蒂夫本想再次推开他，然而不知道是因为刚刚小孩的眼神还是那些带有恳求的话，他下不去手，他感受到那冰凉的嘴唇还有微微颤抖的身体，他只想把他抱紧一点，再紧一点。  
就像当初他毅然决然的跑回孤儿院把巴基接回来，他现在也是正如他所想的，搂住了眼前的人，那毫无章法的亲吻，啃咬着他的嘴唇，史蒂夫安慰似的抚摸着他的后背。  
就在他刚为自己的私情而后撤了自己的底线时，他才发现，这条线从来都不能被移动，只是“有”和“没有”这两个选择。  
巴基着急的解着他的皮带时候，他控制不住自己欲望，脑海里一遍遍的警告自己，这不行，可他却阻止不了那双扒开他内裤的手。  
巴基蹲在他身下吞下他的分身时，他依旧无法拒绝，即使那毫无技巧可言的吞吐，也让他迅速的挺立，可耻的他竟然忍不住的抓着对方的头发，迎合着在他嘴里进出。  
直到听到身下的人传来几声呜咽，史蒂夫才猛地缓过神来，看着巴基红着眼眶吞着自己的分身，嘴角挂着因为不能合嘴而留下的晶莹液体，他只能感觉自己的分身又硬了几分。  
“ 操…操…”   
史蒂夫他现在只想骂自己，他骂自己的贪婪，骂自己的无耻，但是他却拒绝不了，即使能够忍受这么久，他也丝毫无法永远的拒绝这样的巴基。  
从第一次他发现了巴基对他的感情，他就再也不能像小时候那样毫无私情的对待他，他在知道小孩要去参加联谊聚会的时候会生气，他看到别的小姑娘喜欢粘着巴基的时候会嫉妒难过。  
他三番五次的想要寻找一份感情来让自己不再这么荒唐，可是他发现那一点用没有，无数次在巴基委屈的和他说不喜欢那个姑娘的时候，他都会毫不犹豫的拒绝那个人，为了安慰自己，他给自己的理由一直是：巴基不喜欢她，她可能会对巴基不够好。  
事到如今他真的无法再隐藏这份感情了，他越是想到巴基会和别人亲吻，交往，做爱，他就越无法控制自己的占有欲，他会不顾面子的把巴基从酒吧拖出来，他或许，如果再这么下去，他或许还会做更过分的事。  
“ 史蒂夫，我爱你，我只要你史蒂夫。”  
巴基一边说着一边用身体贴着他上下磨蹭  
“ 巴基…你想清楚了吗？上帝..我真是混蛋…我…”  
“ 史蒂夫…”   
史蒂夫正说着，就被对方打断，紧接着巴基搂着他的脖子让两人距离更近，直到他们的鼻尖碰到一起，小孩又一下下地用巴蹭着他的胡须，史蒂夫听到巴基对他说  
“ Daddy，抱抱我，冷。”  
史蒂夫觉得可能是那酒气也熏晕了自己，听到巴基说的话，他直接将湿漉漉的人抱了起来，走出了浴室。  
根本等不到床上，几步路的距离，两人一边疯狂的亲吻一边跌跌撞撞的回到床边，直接栽了下去  
“ 没有润滑也没有避孕套。”  
史蒂夫已经将巴基的裤子脱了一半才想起这个严重的问题，可没想到的是，对方的回答却是  
“ 我…我屋里有…” 他刚说完，又赶紧补充道 “ 都是给你准备的…就是给你…”  
这种时候史蒂夫也不想再计较那么多，迅速的跑到对方的屋里拿了东西，回到卧室的时候就看到刚还勾引他的小混球现在缩在被窝里冻得不行。  
他掀开被子趴在巴基身上，好让两个人都能被盖住，他伏在对方身上，不着急的亲吻着他的每一寸肌肤，从脸颊到脖子，再到腰腹，最后一口含住那还蛰伏在胯间的分身。  
闷在被子里听到巴基的呻吟声并不真切，但是从那双抓着自己肩膀的手便知道，小孩现在享受的很，同时还本能的向更深处挺动。史蒂夫努力的吞吐着好让巴基快点进入状态，直到那分身完全挺立他才放过。  
钻出被子看着身下的人，刚刚的刺激已经让他脸色微红，看着自己的眼睛都湿漉漉的，史蒂夫用蘸了润滑剂的手指探向他的后穴，被自己碰到的那一瞬间，小孩明显紧张了起来。  
史蒂夫一边按揉着他的穴口帮他放松一边问道  
“ 再给你最后一次机会，真的想清楚了？”  
身下的人使劲的点了点头。紧接着他便挤进了一根手指，对方的立刻将他夹的紧紧的无法动弹  
“ 放松点亲爱的。”  
史蒂夫一边缓慢的抽动，一边在里面寻找他的敏感点，即使现在就想立刻进入这里，他也一点都不敢有所放松。  
就这么慢慢的开拓着，等好不容易听到与之前明显不同的呻吟声，史蒂夫这才放下心专心进攻那一点。  
终于能够顺利的进行下去，史蒂夫一手轻轻扫过对方身上的敏感，同时另一只手不断地刺激着他的后穴，没一会儿就完全放松了下来。  
然而在史蒂夫刚戴好安全套想要插入的时候，就被身下的人打断了。  
“ 我来，我想来。”  
“ 第一次你会不舒服。”  
“ 不，那我也要来。”  
见他一定要坚持，史蒂夫只好同意的躺下，巴基翻身坐在他的胯间，深呼吸了两口气，然后一手扶着他的分身，对准自己的后穴缓缓的坐下  
“ 小时候…小时候要不是我哭..嗯..你也不会要我…啊” 巴基正说着，可能因为被才顶入的龟头而弄疼了，赶紧起身，然后又再一次试图下落  
“ 我..要不是我闹…你早就和…嗯..和别的女人结婚了…” 第一次被进入又是这种姿势，来回几次也只是进入一小半，逼得他两腿直打颤。  
“ 我喜欢你…也是我追的你..我…” 说着他发狠似的猛地往下坐了坐，嘴唇都被他自己咬的发白，史蒂夫看着心疼，一手摸着他的脸颊。  
“ 我一直都主动..第一次..第一次做爱我当然也要…啊….” 说完，巴基终于将他的分身全部吞进去，跨在身侧的两条腿抖的更明显了，史蒂夫按揉着他的臀瓣好让对方能放松点。  
巴基坐在他身上大口呼吸着，然后还不等他自己完全适应又继续说道  
“ 现在..现在..你把我上了…你..嗯..必须得跟我在一起…”  
“ 你这是强买强卖。”  
史蒂夫看着他，脸上的笑容怎么也收不起来。  
“ 我不管..我不...”   
巴基说着最后耍赖似的趴在他身上，鼻尖贴着他的下巴，说道 “ 你知道吗…我第一次..第一次梦遗..是因为你..Daddy..”  
史蒂夫再也忍受不了，他也顾不得身上的人能不能自己动起来，他搂着他的腰开始一次接一次的挺身，听着对方夹着着呜咽声说  
“还有..嗯..还有我..自慰…啊…”  
史蒂夫知道他是故意的，但是没办法，自己就是不受控制的掉入对方的圈套  
“ 我爱你..嗯..我爱你…daddy..你爱不爱我.…”  
“ 我爱你，我他妈爱你，操…谁教你这时候叫daddy的！”  
“ 唔..你..你让我这么叫….啊”  
史蒂夫故意的猛的挺动两次，激的对方直接尖叫了出来  
“ 那好孩子要继续这样叫知道么。”  
他边说着，边顶弄着巴基的敏感点，一次都不放过的攻击那里，两人的姿势让他的分身更深的进入，第一次做这种事的巴基根本就是应付不来，除了被动的下沉，他什么也做不了，刚开始那个“主动”的人早就不知道哪去了。  
“ Daddy…啊..daddy…”  
听到那一声声的daddy史蒂夫更是无法自控，他几乎每次都是全根抽出再整根进入，恨不得连阴囊都要挤进去，撞击的声音更是像催情药一般让两人变得更加疯狂。  
没一会儿他就听巴基断断续续的说道  
“ 不行...累..嗯..累了..”  
“ 刚刚不是还要主动么？” 停下动作喘息的史蒂夫看着身上的人，对方完全赖在他身上，浑身上下没有一处施力的  
“ daddy…”  
又是一声daddy，史蒂夫觉得自己的心都要化了，他一个翻身交换了两人的位置，将分身再次对准后穴，紧接着就是一个挺入，瞬间就听到对方的尖叫声。  
再次开始一轮新的进攻，相比之前，这个姿势更好动作，史蒂夫猛烈的抽插逼得巴基几次往上逃，然而毫无例外的被拽了回来。  
告诫自己无数次要温柔的他，在看到对方为自己尖叫为自己流泪的样子时，那些警告早就无影无踪，尤其是那一声声的daddy，史蒂夫简直要怀疑这个臭小子是不是故意的，用尖叫着颤抖着的声音叫他daddy，逼着他毫无保留的进入他，贯穿他，让他成为自己一个人的。

不知道过了多久，直到对方的呻吟声从一开始尖叫到最后变为无力的呜咽声，那双攀在自己腰上的腿也控制不住的下滑，无力的挂在自己的小腿上，后穴不断的收缩告诉史蒂夫他快要高潮了。  
史蒂夫自然是更加卖力的动作，同时一只手照顾着对方不断流出液体的分身，双重的快感他本以为会让巴基很快就迎来高潮，然而，事实并不是这样。  
随着他的每一次进出，巴基的身体止不住的抖动，呻吟的声音更是带着点哭腔，只是抓着自己后背的那双手更加用力  
“ daddy…daddy..我射不出来..难受..我不行..嗯..”  
听对方这么说他才想起来今天小孩是喝得烂醉了回来的，当然不容易高潮。  
“ 乖，今天喝了多少？”  
“ 我不知道…我不知道…daddy..史蒂夫..我难受…”  
史蒂夫当然知道不能高潮是有多难受，于是他更加猛烈的刺激着对方那两处敏感，同时用牙齿啃咬着巴基的锁骨和乳头，听着对方哑着嗓子呻吟，史蒂夫丝毫没有停下来的意思。  
直到他听到头顶传来抽噎的声音，然后随着他的挺进，几股液体相继射在了他手里，巴基终于迎来高潮了。  
不舍得看他再难过，史蒂夫只好退出分身猛地撸动几次才全全射出。  
第一次经历真正的性生活却不是那么美好，史蒂夫抱着他让他缓神，等怀里的人呼吸平稳下来，史蒂夫才用下巴硌了硌对方的头顶说道  
“ 长记性了吧？看你以后还敢不敢喝那么多。”  
“唔…我只直到酒后容易乱性，不知道酒后射不出来。”  
还想要再教训他两句的史蒂夫，还没说话就被打断了，又是那听了无数遍却没有认真回答过得话  
“ 史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我喜欢你，我爱你，你爱不爱我？”  
虽说那语调里透着兴奋，但是史蒂夫太了解他了，他还是看出来了小孩神情里的紧张和不确定。  
于是他沉声回到道  
“ 喜欢你，爱你，我永远都要和你在一起。”


End file.
